FruitsBasket101
by Furubakat
Summary: What happend when Wizard101 crosses with Fruits Basket? I dont know. Read and find out. Note: This story it suitable for Wizard101 members and non wizard101 members. But will make more sense of her are a wizard 101 player.
1. Chapter 1

Wahhh! My first Fruits Basket story ^.^ well... Today my friend Chris was telling me about Wizard101. He's a level 10 wizard in school of death... and he has different accounts for all the other schools. So he's telling me all the spells (Im a level 3 death wizard. Shut up. It doesn't work on my computer : l) and as he was telling me with idea just 'spiraled' (get it?) into my mind. Furuba101! Wow! I was so happy to come up with a story idea like this and I couldn't wait. So yeah it's pretty easy to tell with characters are which and was school they are in. And I'll also post their level along with their name. So yeah... Here's the story ^,^

Our story begins in Unicorn Way. Where two wizards, Tohru_Lifespeller and Kyou_Deathcaster, are dueling against each other. No one is really sure why... but they are.

Kyou_Deathcaster(Level 10)- Come on Onigiri girl! Throw me your best spell!

Tohru_Lifespeller(Level 8)- Alright Kyou! Imp!

Tohru_Lifespeller uses Imp spell

Kyou_Deathcaster- HELL! THAT THING'S CREEPY!

Tohru_Lifespeller- Yes!

Kyou_Deathcaster -185 health. 485 health remains.

Kyou_Deathcaster- DAMNIT! Oh yeah...well take my Ghoul!

Kyou sends out Ghoul. FIZZLE

Kyou_Deathcaster- DAMNIT!

Yuki_Icefaller (Level 8)- Baka Neko...

Kyou_Deathcaster- YOU SAY SOMETHING PRETTY BOY?

Tohru_Lifespeller- Umm... OH YEAH! My turn!

Tohru uses Leprechaun.

Leprechaun- Heddi da dun de da had dun di da du

Yuki_Icefaller- What is that thing on?

Kyou_Deathcaster- Tohru.

Yuki_Icefaller, Kyou_Deathcaster- ...

Leprechaun does 180 damage to Kyou_Deathcaster. 205 health remains.

Kyou_Deathcaster- DAMNIT!

Yuki_Icefaller- Don't try to use Ghoul again Baka Neko.

Kyou_Deathcaster- I WASN'T GONNA USE GHOUL AGAIN DAMN RAT!

Kyou_Deathcaster uses Banshee.

Banshee-

Tohru_Lifespeller- NAHHHHHHHHH

Banshee does 300 damage to Tohru_Lifespeller. 351 health remains.

Yuki_Icefaller- Boy, is that thing creepy.

Kyou_Deathcaster- Psht. Chou bet it is!

Tohru_Lifespeller- Ok then Kyou! I'm going to use another Leprechaun!

Kyou_Deathcaster- FRACK

Tohru_Lifespeller uses Leprechaun. It' annoying voice causes Kyou to loose 50 extra damage. 85 health remains

Kyou_Deathcaster- Damn! That's it. I'm screwed.

Yuki_Icefaller- just use another Banshee Baka Neko.

Kyou_Deathcaster- **Mutters** Baka baka baka.

Kyou_Deathcaster used Banshee. Tohru_Lifespeller looses 305 health points. 46 health remains.

Kyou_Deathcaster- POINT FOR THE NEKO!

Tohru_Lifespeller- NEHH! Oh yeah well my Imp will wipe that smirk off your face!

Tohru_Lifespeller was about to use Imp, but someone has interrupted!

?: Hello there. My name is Edward_Hufflepuff.

Kyou_Deathcaster: What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?

Edward_Hufflepuff (Level ?)- Uhum, well as I was saying... I am a Wizard Patroller.

Kyou_Deathcaster- What is that?

Edward_Hufflepuff- My, my! For someone in school of death, you're pretty stupid.

Kyou_Deathcaster- DON'T CALL ME STUPID!

Suddenly Yuki_Icefaller throws a leek in Kyou_Deathcaster's mouth. Which causes Kyou to faint.

Yuki_Icefaller - Terribly sorry about that. Continue

Edward_Hufflepuff- Right. We Wizard patrollers patrol Unicorn 24/7. And we have seen a few Ghouls sneak into a building and make way with a special wand. But is classified information, so I can't tell you which wand it is. Oh but please, can you please go and find the wand for us?

Tohru_Lifespeller- I would be honored! But why do we have to go?

Edward_Hufflepuff- because this bastard didn't want to go alone.

Shigure_Stormshower- HAII GUYS!

...To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Chapter 2. Sorry for the short chapter. I ran out of things to say and I Just HAD to stop at Shigure. Sooo yeah. Heres chapter 2 ^,^ sorry for not much to say. Oh yeah and friend me on facebook! .?id=100002524777723

We last off with Kyo_Deathcasters and Tohru_Lifespellers battle begin interrupted but a man named Edward_Hufflepuff from the Wizard Patrol. Now our three "heros" must journy with the perverted Shigure_Stormshower to find the lost wand of ? that the Ghouls have stolen. Can they find the wand? Will they figure out what type of wand it is? And can they survive with Shigure the entire way? I dont know. LETZ READ :D

Kyo_Deathcaster- **Jumping up from the ground** WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?

Edward_Hufflepuff- Don't blame e. It was Mary Sue_Mythstompers idea.

Kyo_Deathcaster- Ohhhhh you've done it now Hufflepuff! There's no way I'm going with him.

Yuki_Icefaller- Fine then. If you insist. Me and TOHRU will just go togeth-

Kyo_Deathcaster- THATS IT IM GOING!

**On the path further to Unicorn Way**

Yuki_Icefaller- You are a pretty stupid Death school stu-

Kyo_Deathcaster- Chya I know...

Tohru_Lifespeller- Muuhii!

Yuki_Icefaller- Miss Lifespeller, would you mind if we held hands?

Tohru_Lifespeller- Not at all Yuki!

Kyo_Deathcaster- **Pushes Yuki away from Tohru** NaaaAaaa! If anyones holdin' Tohrus hand its gonna be me!

Yuki_Icesfaller- Fine then, suit yourself.

Tohru_Lifespeller- Ummm guys... wheres Shigure_Stormshower?

Yuki_Icefaller- Kyo killed him.

Tohru_Lifespeller- o_o...

Kyo_Deathcaster- WHA? NO I DIDN"T!

Yuki_Icefaller- Yeah. He's probablly somewhere being perverted.

Tohru_Lifespeller- NIIAAAAA.

Kyo_Deathcaster- Well don't scare her to death!

Yuki_Icefaller- If I did scare her to death, she would still be smarter than you.

Kyo_Deathcaster- THATS IT! LETS GO! BATTLE RIGHT NOW!

Yuki_Icefaller- Baka Neko. If we fight now. You would just go back to the start.

Kyo_Icefaller- DAMNIT! EVERY TIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH! I SWEAR!

Yuki_Icefaller- Ugh. Fine, we can battle after this mission.

Kyo_Deathcaster- That's a promise! So don't forget!

Tohru_Lifespeller- Uhumm.. seriously guys. Wheres Shigure?

Kyo_Deathcaster- Dammit. It was bad enough I had tocome with you but now we are missing somebody?

Yuki_Icefaller- You didn't have to come you know baka neko.

Kyo_Deathcaster- YEAH WELL I DID! Anyways who knows. Shigure could have been battling a Sprite and died since he's such a noob.

Tohru_Lifespeller- Oh yeah, what level is Shigure anyways?

Yuki_Icefaller- Level 5. But he knows two really powerful spells.

Kyo_Deathcaster- Yeah except his spells suck at the same time since his accuracy is only 70%. Fizzles every time.

Yuki_Icespeller- I wouldnt be talking baka neko. Your ghoul fizzles everytime you use it. And you have an 85% accuracy.

Kyo_Deathcaster- GRAWH! Seriously you damn rat! You piss me off sooo much!

Yuki_Icefaller- **mutters to Tohru** Don't be scared Miss Lifespeller. He's just PMSing again.

Kyo_Deathcaster- P M WHAAAHHTTTT? Thats it! I dont care if I go back to the start! We are going RIGHT NOW!

Tohru_Lifespeller- If you want Kyo. I'll go help you fight a ghoul to help you take your anger out.

Kyo_Deathcaster- Um... alright 3

Tohru_Lifespeller- look! Theres one now!

**Tohru and Kyo run up to Ghoul**

Kyo_Deathcaster- LETs Kick its ass!

**Kyo sends out Dark Sprite. Dark sprite 70 damage**

Tohru_Lifespeller- Alright!

**Tohru uses Imp. Imp does 100 damage. Ghoul fainted!**

Kyo_Deathcaster- YESS! Lets do another one!

Tohru_Lifespeller- Alright!

**Kyo and Tohru run from Ghoul to Ghoul battling.**

Yuki_Icesfaller- Humph. I'm not jealous of that baka neko. Nope! Maybe a little... nope! Never!

**Suddenly, something shaking in the bushes grabs Yuki and steals him** :3

Yuki_Icespeller- RAWWGGGAAHHHH

Kyo_Deathcaster/Tohru_Lifespeller- Huu!

...To be continued... (again sorry for short chapter. I promise next one will be bigger!)


End file.
